The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine that includes a rotor which has a rotor core formed by stacking a plurality of magnetic plates having an annular plate shape in an axial direction, a permanent magnet inserted into a magnet insertion hole formed in the rotor core and a rotor shaft inserted into a shaft insertion hole surrounded by an inner peripheral surface of the rotor core; and a stator.